fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sahara Patagonia
|kanji=サハラ·パタゴニア |rōmaji=''Sahara Patagonia'' |alias='Desert Princess' (沙漠姫, Sabakuhime) Moisture's Bane (潤いの天敵, Uruoi no Tenteki) |race= Human |gender=Female |age=50+ (Chronologically) 16 (Biologically) |height=5'4" (152.4 cm) |weight=110 lbs (49.8952 kg) |birthday=July 16th |eyes=Bisque |hair=Saddle-Brown (Pre-Timeskip) Wheat (After Timeskip) |blood type=AB- |affiliation= Dragon Soul |previous affiliation=Unknown Sand Tribe |mark location=Upper Left Arm |occupation=Member of Dragon Soul Courtesan |previous occupation=Civilian |team= Unknown |previous team= None |partner= Jadis Lissandra (Occasionally) Razia Sultana (Occasionally) Camellia ( Partner) Vincent Arsenault (Occasionally) |previous partner=None |base of operations= Dragon Soul Headquarters |status=Active |relatives= Laharash (Foster Dragon Mother) Unknown Sand Tribe (Deceased) Vincent Arsenault (Boyfriend) |counterpart=None |magic=Beige Dragon Slayer Magic (Draconic Upsurge, Dragon Force, Draconic Sovereign, Iron-Beige Dragon Mode, Aura Synthesis) Sound Magic Teleportation Magic Nature Magic Wind Magic |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= Yes }} Sahara Patagonia (サハラ·パタゴニア, Sahara Patagonia) is a person of.... special interests; this is mainly because of her problematic personality and quirky traits. She was originally part of tribe of sand manipulators that later died out due to them being exposed to constant moisture; she somehow escaped — her clansmen making arrangements for her to transport her to a safer place, disguising as a form of "exile". This would classify her as the last survivor — something she's constantly reminded of every time she uses her powers. Through chance meeting, she meets Laharash — a who specializes in the element of sand. Feeling a connection to one another, Laharash adopted and raised her — teaching her Dragon Slayer Magic related to sand, thus increasing Sahara's powers even more; this would also classify her as a First Generation user. After much time passed, Sahara left her mother's care to continue to explore the various lands that had to offer. During this time, she's fought a myriad of opponents of various rankings — standing victor over them and gaining fame as a result of such achievements. It's known that she's highly feared amongst mage who manipulate moisture due to the nature of her magic, which is magnified after learning Dragon Slayer Magic. This earned her the moniker, "Moisture's Bane" (潤いの天敵, Uruoi no Tenteki) — denoting to her ability to fight against water and elements related to it successfully, something considered to be a hard enough feat given sand's weakness to such elements. She's also gained the moniker of "Desert Princess" (沙漠姫, Sabakuhime), as she's able to manipulate the element on such a scale that far surpasses any other user — having the capabilities of turning vast, lush environments into barren wastelands in mere moments — making it even more suitable for her magic, amongst other feats. However, she's known to be a practitioner of other magics, as she's savvy to the weakness of over-reliance of one's Slayer Magic. At some point, she meets Dealok; impressed at the young lady's prowess with her magic, despite her age, he asks her to join Dragon Soul — finding need of her powers while making her unaware of his true intentions. Agreeing to his proposal, she becomes an official member and classified as a S-Rank nominee because of her prowess. She becomes a close friend of Jadis Lissandra, a girl close to her age & fellow guild member. She also holds some form of admiration towards Genghis Breningoch — the guild master, after hearing of his achievements and witnessing his powers firsthand. At some point, she meets Camellia — her Exceed partner, through unknown circumstances. Seeking a way to support the guild, she becomes a courtesan, despite her "young age" — using her alluring charms to seduce men; it's something she enjoys, although she doesn't express it openly, in fear of what others might think of her. During this time, she meets Vincent Arsenault — an Independent Mage, Adventurer, and Treasure Hunter of incredible standing, with potential that rivals the Ten Wizard Saints; the two met through wacky and chaotic circumstances, but grew to love each other as time passed. It's currently known that they are dating. Appearance Sahara is a woman that's well-known for her vanity and narcissism; she takes her looks seriously, more so than any other Dragon Slayer. This is a trait that Laharash often chastised her for, amongst many others. In fact, in times where she doesn't fight — she's often found grooming herself, making sure that nothing's out of place. She tends to lose it when someone insults her physical beauty, often going in a frenzy; due to the immensity of her powers, this often leads to wanton amounts of destruction, only to be sated by either her guild master, Camellia, or Vincent — the latter of whom seems to be most competent at it, despite his general cluelessness; however, Vincent seems to be the victim of such assaults — albeit in a comical manner, when he takes her appearance for granted in his corny jokes, even though Sahara's fully aware that he doesn't actually mean it. Sahara states that her looks and her powers are all that she has, further stating that both shall not be taken lightly. Due to the nature of her kind, she's able to live longer than most — thus appears to be eternally youthful, though this isn't the case; she simply ages slower than others physically — which would explain her appearance as a teenager, despite being passed such an age chronologically. However, she's susceptible to various elements, the most being moisture — though, not to the same extent as the rest of her tribesmen. It's because of this fact that she avoids water, thus doesn't take bath or shows. In order to cleanse herself, she often would take mud baths or use saunas as substitutes. However, in the event that none of these are available, she would use water — doing it sparingly as to not damage herself; overexposure can lead to her untimely demise, something that tends to frighten her at times. Such a trait becomes less apparent after the timeskip, with Dragon Soul being disbanded after Genghis' untimely death; this is due to her desire to conquer such a weakness, seeing it as a major liability that almost cost her in many of her previous battles. Inheriting many traits of her former tribesman, Sahara is described as an individual with delicate, sun-bathed, luscious skin, brown-colored hair, and an abnormally high body temperature — something that allows her to deal with arid and dry places for a very long period. It's said that her namesake compliments her physical traits, something that considered true if one thinks about it. Sahara prides herself in her hourglass figure and busty chest; on two separate occasions, she often compared herself to Jadis Lissandra and Razia Sultana — forgetting that the former is still a child; she does this with other females that she meets, especially ones she thinks are a "threat" to her. Comically enough, she often boasts about her bust size with Razia stating that her own chest is bigger than Sahara's; this often lead to unnecessary banter between the two, ending up in a comical, yet short-lived fight. Even in her occupation as a courtesan, she would often use her looks to seduce men into giving her more cash than they could put out — noted to be "all for the sake of the guild". Her hair is noted to be extremely long, being near waist-length; apparently, it's done in pigtails that's tied together by a pair of orange ribbons. Her frontal strands are tied together in braids near the ends, cut off by a pair of rubber bands; her bangs are noted to be cut neatly in a straight line, slightly hanging over her eyes and partially obscuring her forehead. It's noted that she does her own hair, rarely letting others touch it in fear of them possibly damaging it. She has bisque-colored eyes, which are noted to be filled with sadness at times — denoting to her painful origins. Her guild mark is on the upper most corner of her left arm. For many years, Sahara worn various outfits — all of which were known to be stylish; however, all of them were noted to have a recurring theme to them — they were all tribal-esque. This is due to her wanting to remain true to her customs and backgrounds. Currently, she wears a scandalous outfit that's noted to be combat-affiliated. Being dark goldenrod in color, it's made from the hide of various magical beasts — specifically ones found in arid regions, thus has magical properties relating to such a trait; naturally, all of them are fur-lined — light red in coloration, her main preference in her clothing. She notes that it makes them more comfortable to wear and it helps regulate her abnormally high body temperature. It consists of detached sleeves, a sleeveless top, a mini-skirt held together by a gray-colored belt, and a pair of boots; around the ends of each of these items, is the symbol of her tribe. Around her left leg, she wears a legband with the same color scheme; for jewelry, she wears two tooth necklaces — one around her neck and another around her waist. She state that they were gifts given to her by her late father shortly before his demise; thus, she's hardly seen without it, being treasures of a forgotten time. She continues to wear this outfit on occasions even after the disbandment of Dragon Soul and her adventures with Vincent. In the post timeskip, after Sahara goes through a personal change to better herself upon seeing Genghis' sacrifice — she becomes more accepting of other things, even if they seemed to be below her initially. During her travels with Vincent, her wardrobe goes through a drastic change — something that surprised even him for all things considered. She admits that she will be traveling with him from now on thus has to be dressed the part. Formerly having long hair, she cut it to be a bit shorter — believing that it will be a liability; also, she dyed her hair with a special device — making it a lighter shade. Though still in pigtails, it's held together by a pair of ornaments which Vincent mistaken for an additional pair of ears — something he comically makes note of, which ends up with Sahara beating him up for it. Attire-wise, she dons a brown waist-length fur-lined coat — having no shirt underneath and held together tightly by a brown leather belt near the center, two leg bands on her thighs — having a arrow-shaped pattern to it, knee high black socks that are masked by a pair of metal greaves, and a pair of metal shoulder and arm guards with fur lining near the top, claw-like extensions coming from the top of the knuckle region, and wing-like protrusions coming from the elbows. She's still seen with her tribal necklaces, located in the same areas as her previous attire. Personality History Synopsis Magics & Abilities Physical Prowess Ways of Combat Magical Abilities Beige Dragon Slayer Magic Offensive Supplementary Advanced Techniques Ultimate Art Barren Desert Execution Iron-Beige Dragon Mode Draconic Upsurge used by Third Generation Dragon Slayers because of her mastery of it.]] Dragon Force Draconic Sovereign Aura Synthesis Sound Magic Teleportation Magic Nature Magic Wind Magic Other Skills Quotes *''"Feel the wrath of the desert tempest!"'' (砂漠嵐の怒りと感じる！, Sabaku arashi no ikari to kanjiru!) — Sahara's battle catchphrase. *''"May the souls of my fellow tribal men rest in peace. I hope there's vast desert where your souls can rest, free of any humidity. If only I could've joined you. Then, we could've been together... forever."'' — Sahara praying for the souls of her deceased tribe. *''"I hope that mother is alright. I've heard that there's few of her kind left; she's one of the few survivors, just like me. I just pray she doesn't leave me like everyone else I knew."'' — Sahara thinking about her foster mother's well-being in private. *''"His fighting style, it's as if it's destruction itself. His heat melts anything it touches, no leaving a trace of its existence left. His martial skills resembles that of the hard style — focusing on explosive power and dealing much external damage to his target as possible. He covers any openings with the mere onslaught of attacks produced by his incredible speed and reflexes. Combined with his immense magical power — stifling as it may be, it's like fighting against a juggernaut. It's a bad option to face him in close-quarters combat."'' — Sahara commenting on Genghis' fighting style & overwhelming power after witnessing it firsthand. *''"Wow, he's kinda... cute. But in a stupid brotherly way. He seems so innocent and he looks like he can hold his own. Why am I so attracted to him all of a sudden. This has never happened to me before; is this what they call "love at first sight"? Such an awkward, gooey feeling."'' — Sahara upon meeting a "certain mage", expressing her crush on him. Trivia *Her name is based on two locations related to the theme of her magic; her first name (if anyone couldn't tell) is based off of the . Her last name is based off of — a location in South America known for its arid weather and dry seasons, having little moisture in the air each year — leading to the development of constant hot weather. *She's based off of Tourran from the manga series, Monster Soul; this is seen in her ability to manipulate sand to such an extent, something the character had done in the manga. *If anything, this is the author's only attempt at making a Dragon Slayer outside of canon, given the fact that he hates them for multiple reasons. *Fitting her theme of a "bitch", her theme is this song according to the author. He has no shame in choosing it =w= Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Under Construction Category:Dragon Slayer Category:First Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Sand Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Soul Member Category:S-Class Nominee Category:Former Independent Mage Category:Human Category:Lost Magic User Category:Dual-Element Dragon Slayer User Category:Non-Storyline Category:Female Category:Females Category:Original Characters